


The House of Ghostly Repute

by Cat_Moon



Category: The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Gull Cottage is popular at Halloween





	The House of Ghostly Repute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Haunted House" at [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spooktoberchallenge**](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)

Carolyn Muir was in her kitchen making some tea when her housekeeper Martha came in from the back door, brandishing a broom menacingly.

“It's starting already,” Martha announced.

“Oh dear, not the kids?”

The older woman nodded. “I've had to chase off three already.”

“It seems like it gets earlier every year. Well, don't scare them too much, that only fuels their determination.”

Gull Cottage was popular with children during Halloween season, because of its reputation for being haunted. It had been a huge problem when the house was sitting empty, with groups prowling the grounds after dark, daring each other to venture inside. Being occupied hadn't deterred all of them. Some still snuck onto the property to spook each other and even asked for permission to have a tour.

“I'm going to get the hose out next,” Martha warned.

“They aren't really hurting anything,” Mrs. Muir reminded. “Maybe it's best we leave them be.” And she'd have to have a talk with their resident ghost about that, as well.

XXX

Carolyn carried her cup of tea upstairs with her, knowing she'd find the Captain on the balcony in his favorite spot.

“Good evening, my dear,” he greeted her.

“And good evening to you. You aren't causing trouble now, are you?” she asked with a knowing look.

“Martha and her broom chased them off before I had the opportunity,” the Captain told her as he surveyed his domain. “She's more terrifying than I could ever be!” he added with a laugh.

“You know when you ghost out on them it only encourages them to return.”

“It was such fun though, scaring the pants off the little hooligans,” Gregg said in memory, rubbing his hands together. “Almost as good as messing with Claymore. It was very... quiet here before you moved in,” he said, his voice and face softening as he gazed at Carolyn.

“Well we're here now, and we can handle the trespassers.”

XXX

The Muir children were _really_ popular this time of year. Everyone in their school wanted an invitation to a sleepover. Candy pondered who she would choose as she sat outside on the stoop with her new friend Kelly. Her brother Jonathan was kicking a ball around in the front yard with Scruffy their dog trying to steal it.

“How can you live here?” Kelly asked, glancing back at the imposing façade behind her. “Isn't it scary?”

Candy shook her head. “There are no such things as ghosts, silly. It's a perfectly nice house, and it loves us.”

Jonathan paused in his game. “Yeah, and anyway ghosts aren't always scary you know.”

“You aren't afraid of ghosts?” Kelly gazed at the boy with new, admiring eyes.

“Naw, of course not.”

The ghost of Captain Gregg was an important role model in the young boy's life, and he looked up to the spirit. He often wished the Captain wasn't dead. Being a ghost wasn't like the kids thought it was.

“Wow,” Kelly breathed, impressed. Suddenly Candy wasn't so interesting anymore. “Can I play ball with you?”

“Sure, I guess,” Jonathan said. He'd never had a girl ask to play with him before, but being polite he agreed.

“Thanks!” Kelly said, bounding down the steps over to him, forgetting about Candy.

“Oh brother,” Candy exclaimed. She got up and went inside in a huff, to complain to her mother that Jonathan had stolen her new friend away.

It wasn't really a big deal though, she just felt like grumbling. After all, it was Halloween season, they lived in a truly haunted house, and friends were easy to come by.

**The end**


End file.
